


Seifer and his children

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, Gen, OCs - Freeform, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer picks up his children from school and finds out about a play. The children interject with random comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seifer and his children

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the RP AU. Seifer has a total of five kids. The trio have opted not to go to Garden until older.   
> Kai is mentioned as Arianna. Kai is a nickname of the family.

Aeden and Ra would be picked up after the trio were safely put into the SUV, until then, Seifer waited inside the school and watched all the little ones run about, screeching, crying, yelling, giggling, and laughing. He missed them at this age - they were so innocent, and inquisitive.

Seifer spotted the twins - Dominic fighting with his sweater and back pack at the same time while Irry was holding tight to a paper while trying to put on his jacket.

“Hey Irry, is that for me?”

“Daddy!” “Daddy!”

Their unison call made him smile. They forgot their fights and came over, Irry handing over his paper first, then Dominic.

“Thanks guys. Get your stuff. Your brothers are waiting on us.”

Seifer opened the crumpled papers and read what each said.

“We will be having a play three weeks from today. Irry is going to play the role of a SeeD. He will be needing a costume for this day.”

Seifer tried not to make too big of a face at the SeeD part, but the twins seen. He then read Dominic’s paper.

“We will be having a play three weeks from today. Dominic is going to play the role of a Knight. He will be needing a costume for this day.”

He couldn’t stop himself from making a bigger face at that. What sort of Knight did they want? Like the one that Sir Laguna dressed as, or one that Squall and himself played? He wondered if there was going to be a script for this as well. And where was Kai?

“Hey, my brats, where’s your sister?”

“With Ms Duncan.” Irry said attempting to zipper his jacket.

“Stay here. I’ll be back.”

He managed to make his way around the little children who were still managing to screech and holler around him, one crying over a lost sock. That confused Seifer because how does one lose a sock unless you're drunk? He shook his head and came around the corner to the door to the world where everything was really fucking tiny.

Kai sat at a table, a stapled booklet opened to a page with highlighted sections on it.

“Kai? What’s the hold up?”

Ms Duncan looked up and paled but quickly regained her composure.

“You must be Arianna’s father, Mr Almasy, correct?”

“Yes.” He rose an eyebrow and looked back to his daughter.

“We were going over her part of the play. She’s going to be the Sorceress.”

Seifer had to bite his tongue against his knee-jerk reaction but looked at Kai’s teacher.

“Oh. Good. Kai sweetie, looking forward to being destroyed by SeeD?” 

Kai rolled her eyes at her dad's deadpan question and closed the book.

“I have a couple of questions about the costumes… SeeD? You wanting Lion of Balamb SeeD or generic SeeD? The Knight, you wanting tin foil Knight, or blazing Cross Swords sort of Knight? And Kai here, she to have her hair done into horns?”

Ms Duncan blinked and sort of sputtered, not sure how to answer the questions.

“Dad. Read it.”

“If I have to make costumes, I need to know how to the nines I’m going. Like ‘do I need to get Squall’s jacket from storage for this’ sort of thing?” 

He ignored Kai sighing and rolling her eyes again. 

“Go get your stuff on. We still have to pick up Aed and Ra.”

“Ra-Ra!” Kai called out giggling, as she ran from the room, curls bouncing.

Irry and Dom showed up in the doorway a moment later.

“Daaaaad. Dad. Hey dad. Can we have pizza for dinner?” 

“Or tacos. We haven’t had tacos. Or 'amburgers?”

Seifer sighed but didn’t look at them. Ms Duncan blinked but smiled just a bit.

“Mr Almasy” “Mofn.”  
“read the” “Gurps.”  
"play." “Mershed perderder”

Seifer looked annoyed for a split second. Then he tried to stifle his smile.

“Spegy n merbls” came from Dominic's mouth  
“Oh! Yeah. Spegy n merbls.” From Irry.

“If you have” “Acvodad.”  
“questions” “Onyon reng.”  
“Guys, quit it.” “Bursl prots.”  
“still, I can” “Tadertoots.”

Seifer looked like he was either going to turn around and yell, or start laughing. Ms Duncan couldn’t decide which one yet.

“answer them.” “Spogooter!”  
“Boys! Enough. Go wait with your sister.” 

Seifer refused to turn around and look at them because he knew he would start laughing. Dominic would be pulling a face as he usually did when he said the word 'Spogooter'. Ms Duncan peered around him and promptly stood upright in surprise and couldn’t stop smirking.

Kai’s voice could be heard: “Blanabba!” “Pasikle.” “Sirl!”   
All three of the children then yelled out: “MORK!”

“Well, holding a serious conversation is pretty much done for at this point. Are they like this in class too?”

Ms Duncan shook her head.

“Seriously though Mr Almasy, read it and then ask questions.”

Seifer could only nod before turning back to his children.

“You brats.”

“We gets no aise krom ner.” Dominic cackled out.

“I’m going to kick you in the butt. All three of you.”

Kai and Irry ran ahead, but Ms Duncan caught Dominic ask with utter seriousness that she rarely heard from the boy in class: “Dad. I’m suppose to be a Knight. Can I be a Knight like you were?”

Seifer sighed, stroked his hair and gave him a weak smile. “Son, I failed at being a Knight.”

“That’s okay. I think you're the best Knight.”

“Nah. You gotta go with how it’s done in the play.”

“Oh. Can we get bocan darble chaise bawgas?”

“Shut up. Get moving. Out.”

Dominic laughed and ran after his siblings.


End file.
